


Starbucks Epiphanies

by maidenofsouls (kira892)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/maidenofsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it really kind of bugs Wally to admit, if he were being perfectly honest with himself, that he wouldn't mind maybe kissing that chapped, slightly bleeding mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Epiphanies

“People are staring.”

Wally mutters, lifting his coffee to his lips and staring back out of the corner of his eye at the frail looking woman being harassed by her two fussing kids three tables over who was eyeing the two of them like they were going to pull guns out any second and start yelling at people to fork over their valuables.

“Really? I hadn't noticed.” Dick replies, not even looking up his phone. He was clutching both it and a half full venti of something that isn't coffee in one hand, a task that should be impossible but somehow, he's managing to do. “I can't tell if the girl in the table behind us is checking you out or if she's wondering why you were born with only an eyebrow and a half.”

Wally frowns self-consciously, reaching up to cover the part of his brow that got singed off during a msision last week. He resists the urge to swat at Dick's hand and spill just a teeny tiny bit of his drink on the pristine white hoodie he was wearing. “Or maybe she's wondering what you did to get bitch slapped by a rhino.”

“It was a Mammoth in this case.” Dick says breezily, thumb tapping away at his phone and looking for all the world like he has no clue that he has a black eye that would put all other black eyes to shame and nasty bruises dark enough to make him look like a zombie on the opposite side of his face.

He has a heavy duty monster cast taking up his entire arm and half his torso and Wally asks himself not for the first time (or the tenth) since he walked out the door this morning, why did he agree to take Dick out to Starbucks at 9 in the morning when most sane people (and certainly all people in the same state of injury as Dick) would be in bed sleeping.

Wally continues to frown at Dick and Dick continues to ignore him, Dick who got the shit kicked out of him by Mammoth just a few days ago. Dick with a few bruised ribs and a cracked one or two. Dick with the immobilized arm broken in 3 places. Dick with a mild concussion and a long row of stitches hiding under his clothes, stretching almost from knee to ankle. Dick who is out at a busy little starbucks with Wally instead of confined in bed like he should be.

Dick pulls him out of his thoughts when he reaches over to rip off a fairly big chunk of Wally's blue berry scone. “Hey!” he protests, halfheartedly reaching forward. Dick smacks his hand away with his cast, having to do this dorky looking full upper body tilt to do it. “That's your 5th scone. Share.” he says, brows arching over stern blue eyes.

They've known each other for years and still it was strange to see Dick without a domino mask or those ridiculous shades he still insists on wearing around everyone all the time except Bruce Wayne and Wally. Wally tries not to frown at the two stitches peeking out from under Dick's hair, right where his ear meets his face.

“Super metabolism remember, by my standards I've barely eaten half a scone you thieving jerk.”

“Injured.” Dick shoots back, popping the piece of scone into his mouth and washing it down with whatever it was he was drinking. “I'm entitled to eat as much scones as I want until I’m well and truly jured.”

“Your name really suits you.” Wally grunts, attempting to grab Dick's drink. He gets it halfway to his mouth and just had enough time to process the smell of apples and something sweet that he doesn't get to identify before he's getting what ever is left of his 5th scone forcibly wedged into his mouth. He glares at Dick who just gives him a look and takes his drink back, setting it on the table between them.

“Ughh remind me again why I'm here.”

“Because you have no life and nothing better to do.”

Wally sulks a little at that because it's at least half true. He's mostly got nothing going on right now and with no Artemis to take up his time and attention he's got far too much free time in his hands than he knows what to do with. Again. Wally scoffs softly and chews on the lid of his coffee sullenly. It's only been a year, not barring all the times they've broken up and gotten back together (4 so far) and at this point Wally was getting more than just a little bit tired. He's never entertained the thought of seeing other people, not even in the three times they'd split up previously but now,

His eyes dart up to sneak a glance at Dick and the thought abruptly cuts off, a well-trained reflex the same way your eyes immediately clamp shut when you accidentally stare into the sun.

He seems to have given up using the maximum capability of his good hand and its freaky, dexterous fingers and has now set his phone down on the small table between them. He idly scrolls through something on his screen with his index finger and Wally watches his face while he does it. His left eye, the one with the black eye also has a busted vessel and is no doubt cringe-worthy to anyone who isn't used to seeing or receiving injuries on a regular basis. His bruises were in that state where they're healing and are blending together in a particularly ugly combination of grey, purple and yellow and there were tiny scabs on his lower lip, not part of his collection of injuries, they were just there because Dick was a dumbass who refuses to use chapstick in cold weather and instead opts to pick at and peel off bits of dried cracked skin of his lips til they bled.

And it really kind of bugs Wally to admit, if he were being perfectly honest with himself, that he wouldn't mind maybe kissing that chapped, slightly bleeding mouth.

It probably shouldn't since he personally knows at least two people who would still want to makeout with Dick in this state and could speculate that there's at least three more who would admit that even with half his face swollen in technicolor, Dick sans shades was still very good looking.

_And how many of those people would pick up their phone at 7 in the morning and say yes when he tells them to meet him at a Gotham Starbucks in two hours?_

“Walls, pass me my drink.”

Wally gives himself a mental shake and instead of asking why the boy wonder who is certainly smart enough to know it, wouldn't just use his good hand to stop scrolling for a second and grab his drink himself, Wally just quietly reaches over and lifts the venti to Dick's lips.

Dick takes a long sip, mumbles a thanks and Wally hesitates just a second before taking the cup back and taking a sip from it himself. Dick has a sweet tooth that would put any 3 year old's to shame and most of the stuff he likes usually makes Wally cringe but this drink was fine, good even. The taste of apples and caramel with a dash of something that was probably cinnamon swims pleasantly on his tongue before sliding smoothly down his throat, leaving a dulcet touch of warmth behind. Wally's eyes flick back to Dick's chapped lips almost out of their own volition and the thought that Dick's lips would taste wonderfully the same if he would lean over and kiss him right now plays in his mind before Wally reflexively shuts it down.

They spend about another hour at Starbucks and end up fighting over Wally's last scone. Dick wins and Wally steals whatever is left of his caramel-apple drink in retaliation.

Dick buys another one just before they leave, leaving Wally to entertain himself with his phone and make faces at his back when he tells the barrista to write “Wallace” on his cup.

“It's Wally.” He tells the barrista when he goes to pick his drink up. “Dumb name, I know.”

Wally flicks him in the back of the head.

Wally tries to steal Dick's drink again as they make their way out of the starbucks and unto the cold, bustling sidewalks of Gotham city. Dick snatches it back easily even with the right half of his upper body demobilized. He even manages not to spill any when Wally holds it out of arm's reach and Dick just reaches over to snatch it out of his hand.

When had Dick gotten tall enough to actually do that?

They make small talk as they slowly weave their way between the steadily growing crowd filling up the streets, nothing mission related since they were in public and because Dick is injured and its a Saturday. Missions should be the last thing on their minds.

They were part way into a spirited debate about the Matrix trilogy when the snow starts. Dick pulls his hood up and keeps talking, ignoring it completely but Wally pauses. He doesn't stop moving but his attention stops lazily floating about, taking in his surroundings to ensure he didn't walk into anything and instead sharpens and focuses itself on one thing, like a well aimed spotlight.

He makes sure he keeps listening, even as he stares at the bits of white that stick to the long bits of dark hair hanging above Dick's eyes and get caught in his ridiculously long lashes and thinks something completely and utterly moronic, like how they looked like bits of clouds that fell from the sky, attracted to the closest shade of blue they found on the ground.

The argument continues and Wally manages to fire off coherent responses even as he gets lost staring at his bestfriend, watching him cradle a steaming cup of warm apple-cinnamon-y thing to his mouth, blowing softly at the steam that rises from it with far more intent than a normal bestfriend does. He doesn't walk into a pole but it was a very near thing. He slips on a bit of ice on the pavement when he moves to avoid one and Dick catches him with his good hand, long fingers wrapping around his elbow and pulling just in time to stop Wally's head from meeting the ground.

He laughs as he pulls Wally up, smacking him lightly in the cheek once. Wally gets a waft of his aftershave and has to actively stop himself from leaning in to follow when Dick pulls his hand back.

Well, fuck.

They walk until one of Bruce Wayne's totally conspicuous, incredibly expensive cars shows up on the sidewalk and Wally has a moment to wonder if Dick knew all along Alfred Pennyworth would be there waiting to pick him up and take him back to Wayne Manor or if the tracker in the arm thing people speculated about Dick was actually true before Alfred was out and opening the door, ushering Dick inside with nothing but a look.

Just before the door shuts behind him, Dick holds out the bag of something Wally dismissed as a tiny snack for Dick to nibble on , on his way home when he brought it back at Starbucks. Dick doesn't say anything, just grins at him brightly with his cracked lips and bruised face.

“Same time tomorrow”

It wasn't a question because Robin always knew how to demand better than to ask when he knew he’s got you wrapped around his little finger. Wally takes the bag and runs his mouth without thinking, like he always does.

"You know it babe."

He has a split-second of panic that completely dissipates because this was Dick, he probably wouldn't even bat an eye if Wally had reached over and smacked his ass while saying it.

Probably.

Dick's lips twitch but his smile doesn't dim. Instead he _winks_.

Then the car door was being slammed shut and with a polite nod and a tiny smile at him, Alfred was whisking Dick back away to Wayne Manor to tuck his stubborn ass back into bed where he belonged.

Wally stares after the car for a minute, mind racing. Before he can come up with any conclusions he's prepared to accept, he shakes his head and looks down at the bag Dick left him. It was too early to be having a minor romantic crisis over your best friend.

He snorts a little at the three scones he finds in the bag when he opens it and eats them slowly as he speeds back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, Dick was drinking a [Caramel Apple Spice](http://www.starbucks.com/menu/drinks/kids-drinks-and-other/caramel-apple-spice) its totally amazing and perfect for drinking in cold weather~


End file.
